Love Can Be Found in The Most Unexpected Circumstances
by thewolfgurlgleek
Summary: Takes place mid-New Moon. Jake is a wolf, Embry and Quil are not. When Jake ditches Bella, she naturally turns to Quil and Embry. But will friendship turn into love for the two 'shy ones' of the group? Watch their friendship develop, see them fall in love, but will Edward return? What will Jacob say? Will Em and Quil phase? Read to find out! Bella/Embry!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so happy to be writing some Twilight fanfic again! This is something I've wanted to do for a long time! It's a Bella/Embry pairing and I love Embry and the pairing a lot! There aren't that many so I wanted to write one! Takes place in New Moon. Embry is not phased and neither is Quil. Just Jake! I'm posting a link on my profile page as to what Embry looks like because he doesn't have long hair in this story at all so check it out! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If it was mine, the entire wolf pack would be in the story more and Edward would die. So, it's not mine sadly.**

**Bella POV: **I am done with this. I'm going to see Jacob now whether Charlie likes it or not. He refused to believe me when I mentioned Sam Uley was probably the cause of it all, insisting that Sam was 'A Good Guy'. Pfft, good guy my butt. I knew how much Jake hated him and how some guys followed him around now all of a sudden and dropped all their other friends.

Uley had all the rez wrapped around his little finger, but I was done buying whatever he was selling. I got in my truck and headed to La Push.

As I passed the reservation's convenience store, I saw two tall muscular guys. One had a baseball cap on and the other a striped hoodie. They both had inky, short black hair. The boy on the right was slender; the other looked a little beefier. Both boys looked strangely familiar. Then it hit me… Quil and Embry.

I pulled over and rolled down the window. "Quil? Embry?" the two of them spun around in shock at the sound of their names. But they relaxed slightly when they saw it was me.

"Oh… hey Bella," Quil sighed.

"You guys need a ride?" I offered, motioning for them to climb into the truck. They both nodded gratefully and proceeded to get in. Embry sat in the passenger's seat and Quil in the bed of the truck.

"So where to?" I asked Embry. He jumped, appearing slightly startled that I had actually spoken to him.

"What? Oh… um, Quil's place is right down behind the store and we were headed there. Uh, if you don't mind dropping us off there, that is." He blushed furiously and put his head down, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, of course. I was headed around there anyway," I assured him. Embry just nodded, not looking at me as he did. Something about the way both he and Quil held themselves when I first bumped into them made me wonder, were they as shut off from Jacob's company as I was?

Before I could stop myself, the question spilled from my mouth like water off an icicle. "So have you guys talked to Jake lately?" after a brief and awkward silence, what I saw in those dazzling brown eyes as Embry looked up at me was enough to confirm my suspicions before he could even speak.

"He wasn't at school for a week. Every time we tried to go and see him, Billy said he was contagious with mono. But you catch it by kissing and I doubt either of would _ever _kiss Jake. Anyway, he wouldn't answer his cell or return any of our calls either. Then he's back at school Monday hanging out with Sam's little gang and telling us we can't hang together anymore and not giving us a reason. It was bizarre. He cut his hair short, got a tribe symbol tattoo on his shoulder, grew a few inches and completely turned into muscle man in a week! That isn't normal!"

Embry's voice was labored and hard with anger by the time he was done. For the first time, he voluntarily looked at me, immediately going red underneath his russet skin and putting his head down as he took in my bewildered expression at his outburst.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I don't usually get that angry. Ever."

I was about to answer him when we heard the window/door that separates the cab and the bed of the truck open, and Quil interceded, "It's true. Em is one big softy," he chortled and leaned over to rumple Embry's hair. But just as I expected, Quil's hand was smacked away.

I fought the urge to giggle. What is it with boys not liking it when people touch their hair anyway? They act worse than girls!

"Um guys, I was actually on my way to see Jacob now, if you both want to come along? Maybe if we're all there he'll finally fess up. It'll be like an intervention."

They both looked at each other for a moment, as though conversing silently and then looked at me. Their voices were in such unison and perfectly matching tones of finality that I would've thought them the same person as they declared, "Let's do it." So off we went towards the Black's house.

When we got there, the first thing I was able to register was the outline of four tall, dark tanned, glossy black haired, shirtless Quileute guys. We all began to climb out of my truck but Embry stopped me and lowered his voice saying, "Be careful. Sam's bunch of cronies is here too. They might try and start trouble."

I nodded in appreciation and the three of us walked towards the boys together.

"Jacob," Quil called forcefully. "We want answers, man!" all four faces turned to us and the only faces I recognized were Sam's from… That Day and Jacob's.

I noticed a flicker of emotion across Jake's face when he saw me but I was more effected by his new tattoo, prominent muscles, and the fact that his once beautiful hair was now gone and shorn down.

And then he opened his mouth to answer Quil in a cold, hard voice that didn't belong to him. "There's nothing to answer. You all need to leave."

Alright, that was it. This wasn't My Jacob. He was unrecognizable now. I stepped forwards, angry tears clouding my vision.

"Jake," I whispered, my voice cracking noticeably. "What happened to you?" I tried my hardest to prevent the tears from falling down my face but the urge to blink betrayed me and two twin tears slipped down my face.

I saw pain in his eyes for a fraction of a second before it was again replaced by the mask that now belonged to Sam.

"Nothing's happened to me. I'm still the same me… with a twist. But I can't tell any of you what it is. We can't be friends anymore. None of us. I'm sorry."

I heard Embry snort behind me. "Seriously, bro? You're giving up years of friendship… a lifetime in Bella's case… for these bozos?! What did they do? Drug you? Brainwash you? I wouldn't be surprised if it was both."

Wow. Embry was usually so shy. I'd never seen the sarcastic, violent side of him. Apparently Jake hadn't either, because he was standing there frozen in shock. A few of the others were vibrating, probably because of the cold weather. I mean, they were shirtless in forty-five degree weather. Idiots.

I tried again, pleading Jake to listen. "Please Jake. We can help you. Just tell us what's going on."

He rolled his eyes at me and screamed, "Bella, didn't you hear me?! I don't need help and you need to get out of here! We can't be friends anymore!" he practically shook with anger.

Embry grabbed me and pulled me close to his side. "Don't talk to her like that!"

Quil got on my other side and said, "Yeah, she doesn't deserve that. You aren't the same Jacob we all knew anymore. Come on Bella."

Without another word to him we got back into the truck. I refused to look back in the rearview mirror as we drove away from the house I once called a home away from home. Just let my tears fall as I drove the boys to Quil's house.

As they got out Quil asked, "Do you want to come over tomorrow, Bella? We could all hang out." Embry was red-faced but he nodded all the same.

I smiled softly at them. "Okay, thanks. What time should I be here?"

"Around 2:00 would be fine."

After an exchange of goodbyes I drove home. When I got there, Charlie had left a note on the kitchen table saying he was working the night shift tonight. Guess I was alone. But when I went to bed last night, I thought back on my interaction with Quil and Embry today, and the last thing I remembered thinking before I drifted off into unconsciousness was, _Maybe it's not the end of the world._

**A/N: Alright so that was the first chapter! I know Jacob was a jerk but I purposely made him that way. You'll find out why, I promise! It will get better as it goes on but for right now please tell me if you want me to continue! At least five reviews for chapter 2 which should be up in a couple of days! Review please!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! I just want to thank all of you for the overwhelming response to the first chapter! It was amazing, you guys are awesome! Btw, updates are never this late usually. They are usually a few days apart at the most a week. I was just on a trip out of state and have been tired out and a bit sick, so it's taking me longer. Anyway, so this chapter is in a little bit of Bella AND Embry's POV. We aren't going to elaborate on Jacob's jerkiness until later on! So… enjoy! And I will update quicker next time… promise!**

**Disclaimer: As mad as it makes me… Twilight is not, nor will it ever be mine. It belongs to the amazing Stephanie Meyer.**

**Bella POV: **I woke up in the morning slightly groggy and wishing I could sleep just a little bit longer. Then the shock hit me… none of these thoughts had plagued me after sleep since before _he _left. Now, the feelings that usually got any attention post sleeping now were anxiety, trauma, terror, and abandonment.

I had expected it to worsen since Jacob had chosen to remove himself from my life completely… but I never thought that it would get better.

_No! _I chastised my foolish brain. _No matter how hard you try to forget it _will _come back. It always does. _But the part of me that believed all my suffering over Edward was gone just kept shouting at me, and I could barely trust my rational side anymore. Wait… I had just thought Edward's name without flinching… _twice! _Maybe it was because I was excited that I actually had something to do today.

This whole day felt as if it was dragging on forever! As soon as my shift at the Newton's was over, I found myself sprinting for the entryway, not even bothering to answer Mike when he called, "Where's the fire?" as I ran past him.

I didn't care what any of them wanted to know. I was ecstatic to go spend some time with my new friends down in La Push. I felt as though I was being pulled there by some sort of invisible force, much like steel ropes. For some strange reason, it made me feel normal. Even though it was strange… I didn't care.

**Embry POV: **I was so pumped because Bella was coming to hang out at Quil's place with us today!

To be perfectly honest, from the first moment I had seen her in Jake's garage I've had a humungous crush on her. Sadly, I knew it could never be. Jake got there first. And just judging by the way he looked at her, I knew not to even so much as think about it. They hadn't even been 'together' though.''

Cullen had torn her heart up so viciously after he left her. She had trouble even forcing a smile on her breathtakingly beautiful face. Oh, how I wanted to take Edward Cullen down and beat him until he realized that by abandoning Forks he left the most beautiful angel battered, broken, and scarred.

Now that Jake was out of the picture, there was a huge part of my soul commanding me to go to Bella and confess my feelings to her. But the part of me that was still feeling as though I would be stabbing Jacob in the back won out.

I probably never would've told her anyway. I was too shy and nervous around girls that weren't my mom, family, or a toddler. And Bella… well, let's just say that whenever I saw her face and heard her voice it would take me forever just to detangle my tongue and put it back in my mouth, let alone speak with her and have an actual conversation.

But still, I always felt a kind of tugging feeling in my chest whenever I thought of Bella. Usually, I would just dismiss it as my crush acting up on me again. Somehow I knew it was something more intense than that. It was more than the 'it's just a crush' normality. I didn't know or understand what it was but… I could feel it coursing through my veins like molten lava. Even if I so much as attempted to act on these strangely intense feelings… Bella wasn't ready for any type of relationship right now. I was smart enough to know that much.

She'd barely recovered from what Jerkward put her through and Jacob had probably torn a whole new hole in her heart along with the previous one. I knew I couldn't even hint any feelings anyone. Right now it would be mine and Quil's job to fix her. And I would make sure I succeeded in being a good friend and source of comfort to her if it was the last thing I did.

As noon finally hit, I found myself glancing anxiously at the clock every five minutes. It was almost as if the clock was going slow on purpose, teasing me because it knew how badly I wanted to see Bella. By about 12:30 I couldn't take sitting alone any longer. I left my mom a note telling her where I would be for the rest of the day and then ventured off towards Quil's house.

_Dang, I really need to save for car parts or something, _I thought as I finally reached Quil's house, panting and out of breath. We may both live on the rez, but it's a twenty minute walk between houses for Taha Aki's sake!

He answered the door before I even had the chance to lift my hand and knock.

"Hey, man! Saw you walking up," he said brightly as he stepped aside to let me enter his house. "Mom and grandpa are out in Seattle for the day buying a bunch of junk to remodel grandpa's bedroom to look like the forest. He wants to feel like he's 'running with the wolves,' we both howled with laughter at that. All those silly old legends they believed.

Quil's dad passed away when he was about six years old. I never knew who my dad was. He left my mom when she was pregnant; mom never spoke about him. She only said he was a good man when they met, but he'd gone and left her. But she was just glad that she'd gotten me out of the whole thing. I was her best blessing. Or so she'd always told me.

That was all one of the reasons why Quil and I could confide in each other so much. We were both basically dadless. But at least he had his grandfather. He had a father figure. I mean, I had grandparents too, even a set of great ones, but they live on the Makah rez so I don't see them very often. So it's more like I just don't have them at all. Still love them, just wish I saw them more.

The two of us plopped ourselves onto his couch with a ginormous bucket of popcorn and turned on Man vs. Food, taking bets on which of the food challenges we could meet or beat. We wrestled one another when we got too competitive. I always won even though Quil was beefier than me. He had a big head, and it got to him during fights.

Suddenly, we stopped and recalled the last time something like this had happened. Jake had been with us and all of us goofed around and broke up the other two's fights, just like we'd always done. Now we were all alone. The Three Musketeers had fallen apart. That thought alone was enough to set me off.

"Jacob is probably the biggest moron in the world! Sam and the others probably put him on Steroids and now he's so addicted that he's lost his mind! That's why all this happened in the first place! He isn't the type of guy to just drop his friends and not give them any good reasons why. _Especially _not if that friend was Bella Swan. It always seemed like he cared more about her than anyone else in the world. I might've figured he would've at least told her what was going on. Guess not. Quil, I'm telling you bro, there is something seriously wrong with him."

I looked up as I finished my rant to see Quil staring empathetically at me. "Trust me, man I know what you mean. I never expected him to drop Bella the way he did. He would've never been that harsh either if he ever did on the off chance he decided to drop her. Especially not after the way the Cullen incident destroyed her. He always told us about wanting nothing more than to burn Cullen's butt for what he did to her, and now he's basically just gone and done the same thing. It's just not a natural 'Jake-like thing to do. But there isn't much we can do seeing as he won't listen. All we can do now is be the best friends Bella's ever had. And we will make her happy. We will be the ones to give her a reason to live again," he vowed, his eyes hard and set determinedly.

"So after today you're going to keep inviting her over again to hang out with us? This isn't just some onetime thing you're doing in an attempt to make a move on her or give yourself a healthy conscience boost? Because you know her heart is very fragile at this point right? She isn't ready for that right now," I told him.

_That and you don't like the thought of her being with any other man but you; especially not Quil, _my brain mocked me.

Quil rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah I'll be gentle with her heart, Emmy-bear," he laughed, teasing me with my mom's stupid nickname for me. "You focus too much on that Shakespeare garbage from English lit. Focus on something more manly, like car races or football," joked.

I just played along, knowing it was best right now to let him have his pleasure making fun of me for being a giant softy. We fought about that for a few more minutes until we heard the doorbell ring. My heart raced frantically. Bella was finally here.

**A/N: Wow, that was a long chapter! Took me a long time to finish! We learned a bit about both Quil and Embry in this chapter! The next chapter will have more friendly fluff in it, maybe some cute Embrella moments too! It will be up within the week this time, I promise! I don't have anything going on right now so I should be able to work on chapter 3! But only if you review so please get on it! Love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys! I am SO SORRY I LEFT THIS LONG! I've never been away this long and it wasn't my intention to be. I've been rather lazy lately but that will NEVER happen again because I swear never to leave again! Now, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, all Stephanie Meyer's. She stole my wolf. I am the rightful imprint of Embry Call. Haha.**

**Bella POV:** I internally breathed a sigh of relief when Quil opened the door.

"Hey, you're here, Bells! We've been waiting for you!" he was practically bouncing with joy as he stepped aside to let me in.

To my surprise, I giggled at his actions. "But I'm early," I said, still laughing at his foolishness.

"Well, we were looking forward to hanging out with you today, so we just kind of waited for you." I smiled, not really expecting that. No one had ever told me they enjoyed my company before. To me it never seemed like anyone did. Not that I would know much of what people thought of me nowadays. As far as I knew, Angela and Ben were the only two at school that didn't believe I had gone loony. There was the exception of Mike, but he was just a creepy stalker himself so that didn't mean much.

But the fact that Quil and (especially) Embry wanted to be around me so bad meant the world to me. I didn't want to think about the possibility of them leaving me too. For now, it didn't matter; I would enjoy this while I could. I followed Quil into the sitting room and was greeted with the beautiful brown eyes of Embry Call.

"Hi Bella," he smiled shyly and waved at me just as he had done when I first met him. He was just too good looking when he did that. His shyness made him even cuter. I thought it was impossible for him to get any cuter… boy, was I wrong! _Snap out of it, Bella, _I chastised myself. _Embry said hi to you! Now say hi back!_

"H-h-hey Embry," I waved back. _Great, now he probably thinks you're a stuttering phsyco._

"So guys," said Quil, breaking our little silent moment. "I was thinking we should go hang around Port Angeles because we can't really go anywhere around here without Jacob and Sam's goons lurking around. What do you say? We can eat, catch a movie, maybe walk or drive around a little. How about it?"

I fought the urge to bust out laughing. Quil could act like an overexcited Golden Retriever at times.

"Sure, that sounds good Quil. Um, what about you, Embry? Do you want to hang out in Port Angeles? You're the deciding vote here."

Embry stared at me blankly for a moment before shaking his head and whispering," Oh… Um, yeah that sounds like fun. Let's go then."

Quil decided that he was to be the designated driver for this afternoon. I didn't trust Crazy Quil behind the wheel of a car but I didn't really get a say because no less than five seconds after he made this decision he was hauling me and Embry into the backseat of his SUV.

My heart was pounding, threatening to burst from my chest. Embry was sitting just inches away from me. If our hands weren't in our laps, they would be touching. I was almost nervous that he might be able to hear the speedy thumps of my heartbeat. My palms were sweaty too. I fidgeted nervously in my seat, chancing a glance in his direction. I could see he was eyeing me too. Blushing as pink as cotton candy, I looked away quickly, hiding behind my hair. I can't believe he caught me looking at him. That was beyond embarrassing.

Then, Embry muttered something so softly it was incomprehensible. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you Embry. Could you say that again, please?" I asked him shyly, yet kind. I couldn't have him thinking badly of me.

Okay, what was wrong with me?! I never fall for guys after just one day. Even Edward took a little more time than a day. But Embry was somehow… different.

"Oh…" he continued, shyly. "I… Um… I said… uh… what movie did you want to go see in Port Angeles?" you could visibly see the slight red tint to his cheeks under his tan russet skin. It was beyond the point of adorable. I guess Embry was one to blush a lot too.

Remembering his question, I considered my movie possibilities. No Safe Haven for me, not up to a romance right now. G.I. Joe is just too… ugh, for me. "The Croods sounds good to me actually," I admitted embarrassedly. "Can we watch that?"

Embry was about to answer when Quil cut in. "YES! I love Nicholas Cage comedies! Let's go!" Embry and I both laughed at his childish enthusiasm as he bounced in his seat.

Two hours later we were walking out of the theater laughing our heads off as we headed to McDonald's for some lunch. Quil did impressions of Grug all the way there. What surprised me was that they were actually pretty uncanny.

We arrived at McDonald's and it was decided that Embry would save us a booth and Quil would order with me and help me carry the food back.

He and I stood in this endless line in silence for a minute before Quil said, "Bella, do you like Embry?" I was taken aback by the question. Was I really that obvious? Deciding to just play it cool I said, "Yeah, he's pretty cool and a great friend and-"

"No, Bella," he cut me off. "You know what I mean. Do you _like _him? Like, as more than just a friend, I mean?"

"No! Pfft… I mean, I _do not _have a crush on Em-"Quil raised his eyebrows at me triumphantly and I groaned in exasperation. "Ugh, is it _really _that obvious?"

Quil boomed out a laugh but lowered his voice just in case Embry happened to creep by.

"Yeah it is. To me, at the very least. Embry's probably clueless. But I think he likes you too," he smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Nah, he probably doesn't. I'm not very attractive." His eyes looked like they were about to fall out of his head.

"Bella, you can't be serious! You are amazing. And I know Embry likes you."

"Have you… talked to him about it?"

"No, I haven't. But I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you."

I offered a soft smile as we finally picked up our food. "Thanks, Quil. But… I really don't believe he ever would."

Before Quil could protest anymore, we spotted Embry waving at us from a booth in the back and sat down. Lunch was an enjoyable affair. We talked and laughed and had a good time. I loved watching Embry laugh. His eyes lit up and he looked extremely cute when they did. _Snap out of it, Bella! _I scolded myself.

Afterwards, they dropped me home because I had to go cook dinner for Charlie. We agreed to all hang out at the beach tomorrow, not caring that Jake and the other idiots would probably all be there as well. I hugged them both (wishing I didn't have to let Embry go ever again) and got out of the car.

While we were having dinner, Charlie made note of how happy I was before heading to the living room to watch his football game. My mind kept running back to one thing all night. It was what Quil had told me earlier. Did Embry really like me too?

**Embry POV: **Today was just… wow. Bella was the most amazing girl ever. Watching her face light up with laughter all through the movie was wonderful. She looked so beautiful. And that hug she gave me just made me never want to let her go.

Bella looked even more beautiful today than she had when I met her in Jake's garage, and that's saying something. I was having Quil stay over for the night. My mom would be home, but she loved Quil like he was her own son so she never minded him being over.

We drove down the freeway that connected Forks and La Push for a few minutes before Quil broke the silence.

"Em, do you like Bella?" I was sure my eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. And my jerk of a best friend was giving me a knowing smirk as his eyes burned holes in me. What the heck does he know, anyway? Oh, right! He knows absolutely freaking _nothing. _

But the dim-wit was still waiting on my answer, so being my usually smart self I attempted to formulate a decent one. I failed. "Uh… Um… where did you get that idea?! That's insane!"

Even when I was unable to see my own face I was one hundred percent positive that it was as red as a tomato.

"Oh, I don't know," Quil dragged out sarcastically. "How about the fact that you go bright red around her without even speaking to her, or maybe how you got so excited when she said she wanted to hang out again, or maybe it's that throughout the whole movie you were sneaking looks at her like a lovesick puppy? I'm not an idiot, Em. I see why you like her, she's awesome."

I smiled cheesily. "She's more than that. But promise me you won't say a word, Quil! I don't want to freak her out!"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Yeah, yeah Romeo, I promise. But for the record, I think she likes you too." And with that, he got out of the car and walked to the house.

There was no way Bella would like me. She was too perfect to want someone like me. Even so, that didn't mean I couldn't dream.

**A/N: Ohhh, Quil's playing matchmaker! Let's see where this goes! I'll update a lot sooner because I'm going on vacation and will try to get the next chapter done on the plane! Review! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, this time it was NOT my lazy butt not updating my laptop was taken away lol. I'm so thankful to all the people that reviewed and favorite and everything else! There is a lot more to come for our favorite couple, I promise. I am officially back and running again! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Embry Call but… I don't :( he belongs to the amazing Stephanie Meyer.**

**Quil POV: **I opened my eyes to the bright light of the morning with a plan already brewing like a fresh pot of coffee in my mind. Yesterday I could plainly see that my best friend was head over heels for Bella Swan; and she liked him too! How much better can that situation possibly get?!

But… with the two of them being the shyest most likely people to die of blushing… they did nothing about it. So I, Quil "The Love Doctor" Arteara would have to take matters into my own hands and do something about it for them. Today. At the beach. It's not like it was much of a secret anyway. The way they blushed at each other was more than enough to give it away. They were both just _really _clueless.

I sat here now waiting for my idiot best friend to get his butt out of bed. But why wait for him when I could be calling Bella? I stopped for a moment to consider the consequences of doing this. Embry may just kill me on the spot if he ever found out. On the other hand, it may end up getting them together. So even if Embry did get angry when he found out what I had done, it wouldn't be for long. And it would be worth enduring because I would've gotten his girl for him.

So it doesn't matter. I'll call and do what I have to do. I looked at the bed, making sure Em was still asleep. He was. I quietly got off the mattress and grabbed my cell, heading down to the kitchen and dialing Bella's number.

**(**_Italics=Quil_**/ **_**Bold Italics=Bella)**_

After only two rings I heard her voice answer brightly, _**"Hey Quil, what's up?"**_

"_Hey B!" I answered. "So my mom told me this morning that she has to go down to the Makah Rez tonight to go help my Aunt Caroline with something. I was thinking that since she'll be gone we can all have a bonfire. Just the three of us. It'll be fine since I'm staying at Embry's until my mom gets back. You'd have to stay a bit later than we planned at La Push though. Would Charlie be alright with that?"_

"_**Umm… yeah, Charlie always lets me stay there as late as I want as long as I call to let him know," **_she sounded nervous. _**"But… Embry will be there right?"**_

I laughed. _"Yeah, he will Bells. You okay with that or you want me to tell him not to come?"_

"_**No, no, no! that's… fine I was just wondering if he would. Um… I'll see you in a bit, Quil. Bye.**_

Before I could say another word she hung up the phone. "Trying to get the lovebirds together, are we?" came a very amused voice from behind me. I almost jumped out of my skin as I whipped around to see Embry's mom standing behind me grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

I clapped my hand over my heart. "Gosh, Mrs. C! What was that for?"

She laughed at me and said, "Quil Arteara Jr. you know better than to call me that. I've known you since you were a little boy. It's not Mrs. C to you. It's Tiffany."

"Sorry. So… you heard that whole thing?"

Embry's mom nodded. "Yes I did. I overheard you and Embry talking last night. Unintentionally of course. And he really does have feelings for her. I know my son. I've never heard him talk that way before."

There was a brief awkward pause before she continued, sounding even more amused than she did when she scared me, "Joy isn't _really _going to visit your aunt tonight, is she?"

"Nope. I just needed to get Bella to stick around a little longer to get them together."

She smiled at me, the motherly smile she had given me from the time I was a kid. "Tell me about Bella. I want to meet her but I just need to know something about her. There has to be a reason why my son likes her so much."

"Well… Bella's great. She's Chief Swan's daughter but you know that. She's a good girl, an amazing friend that's always there when you need her. Kind, compassionate, smart, everything like Em basically."

"Sounds like a perfect match to me. Can't wait to meet her." She came closer and put a hand on my shoulder whispering, "Let me know how your plan goes when you two get home tonight."

And then I knew why she whispered. Em came into the kitchen at that exact moment. "So what'd I miss?" he asked brightly.

"Well, we're gonna have a bonfire with Bella tonight."

Embry's face paled. "Oh r-r-really? That's great. Um… I'm just gonna go to my room for a few." And then he ran off.

Em's mom and I looked at each other for a moment before I followed him to his room to see him tearing apart the closet in panic. I held back a laugh. Tonight would be _awe_some.

**A/N: Cliffy! We'll see what happens at the beach/bonfire with our favorite couple! I'll be back tomorrow if you review for me! Tell me what you think of Quil's plan? Will it work… will it not work? Do you think Embrella will happen by the next chapter? Review and I promise you get to know what will happen between the two of them ASAP! Remember as early as tomorrow! I love all of you so so so much!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxoxo **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back and ready to write you all another chapter! This is my only story I haven't finished so I'm devoting a bunch of time to it now! But I am planning on writing more and you'll hear about that at my end of chapter A/N. enjoy! Let's pick up where we left off shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight, but my hero already owns it. Thank goodness for Stephanie Meyer.**

**Embry POV: **I was ripping apart my dresser drawers trying to find something decent to wear. If we were going to have a bonfire with Bella I needed to look my best. I wanted to impress her. But nothing I had just screamed… _impressive. _God I sound like a girl!

Two seconds later I heard my idiot best friend laughing his butt off behind me. Jerk.

"Dude, what in the name of Taha Aki are you doing? It's just Bella."

"Just Bella?" I said incredulously. "She is not _just _Bella. She is an angel and she deserves the best. Jacob didn't give her that and Edward sure as heck didn't give her that. I want to be the one to give her the very best she deserves."

"And giving her the very best involves you looking like you're from the nineteenth century getting all dressed up to go to the beach? Come on man, it's Bella. You know she doesn't like it when people go all out for her. Just be you. She'll like you just fine if it's just you being you. Trust me on that."

I had never heard Quil say anything so deep. However true that was, there was still a part of me telling me not to take his advice about girls. "Are you sure? I'm sorry I'm kind of nailing into you about this but I really like her. I've never felt this way. And I have no idea what to say or do and I just don't want to mess it up."

He clapped me on the shoulder. "Trust me, Em. This time I know what I'm saying. Just trust me and everything will go just fine between you and Bells later."

"Okay… but if this backfires on me I am never _ever _going to forgive you or take your advice again."

He laughed at me. "Deal."

With that being said, I decided on my Khaki shorts and a green t-shirt. I was trying to find a good angle to flip my hair at, wondering which she would like better on me.

Quil finally ended up just dragging me down to my room to go and eat lunch before we went and met Bella. And hopefully, today would be the day I worked up the courage to tell Bella exactly how I felt about her.

**Bella POV: **I was tearing apart my closet. Why did I have to hate shopping? If I didn't then maybe I wouldn't be worried so much about not having something decent to wear! I mean, I know it was just a day at the beach with Embry and Quil. But it was because _Embry _would be there that I was freaking out.

I mean Embry was… amazing and I was… well… _me. _There was a knock on my bedroom door and in came Leah Clearwater.

Leah and I were friends when we were younger but we had gotten close again recently. Me, her, Jacob, and her brother Seth had all been like family. But Leah knew what it was like to be abandoned because of Sam's band of jerks. So we had bonded over that. Now she was here to help me.

"What about this one, B?" she asked me, holding up a flowery sundress that Alice had bought for me.

The thought of Alice didn't bother me so much anymore. And neither did the thought of Edward. All I remembered was that Edward hadn't liked this dress when we got it. And that made me love it even more.

"That one's perfect," I smiled.

"Great. We'll put it on after I crimp your hair and do your makeup."

As we waited for the crimping iron to heat up she sat down next to me and asked, "So, Embry Call huh?"

I blushed. "How did you know that? I never told you."

She rolled her eyes. "Because he's all you've talked about to me the past few days. Everything out of your mouth is 'Embry this and Embry that'. It's impossible not to notice. I like him, though. He's a good guy. Nothing like Sam. I doubt he'd ever leave you."

"I wish I knew if you were right. I'm not even sure he likes me that way."

"Oh, please," Leah scoffed. "You two are exactly alike. You're both shy, kind, sweet, stubborn, smart, you both like books and movies, and you guys are just… perfect for each other."

"Yeah, I hope so," I sighed.

She gave me a hug. "It'll all work out, B. Take your best friend's word for it."

And then two hours later… we were all finished and I looked and felt better than I ever thought I had.

"Leah Clearwater… you are a miracle worker."

She laughed at me. "Well… I try."

"No seriously… thank you. I never would've looked this way right now if it weren't for you." I gave her a hug. "You're the best best friend ever."

"I know I am. Now you better get on out of here before you miss your plans with Quil and Embry. I hope you get up the nerve to tell Embry how you feel later."

"Me too. Thanks Leah."

"No problem. I'll drive you down there."

Fifteen minutes later, Leah dropped me off in front of Embry's house and I rang the doorbell as soon as she drove off.

Quil opened the door and smiled. "Hey Bells! You look awesome. Let's walk down. Em! Bella's here, let's go!"

About a moment later Embry rounded the corner and locked eyes with me. His jaw dropped to the floor.

**A/N: hahaha cliffy! It won't be a long wait maybe tomorrow or the day after at the latest and we'll have the bonfire chapter! It could've been now… just like to antagonize sometimes. Anyway, like I said earlier I'm either going to write a Jasper/Bella or Seth/Bella for my new story. You have to vote on the poll, no leaving it in a review! Speaking of reviews… review and I'll write chapter six as fast as I can! Love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Back again! Told you I was devoting all the time I had to this story! For those of you that don't vote now. Click that and vote and you should be good! :) anyway, thank you all for the lovely and amusing reviews. It was never my intention to make any of you angry with me but it was very funny to watch haha. So, Quil and Embry having a possibility of phasing still remains a secret but… enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Nobody knows how many times a day I really wish to own Twilight. But it's a hopeless dream because it belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Embry POV: **"Em! Let's go! Bella's here!" excitement and fear fled through me. Excitement at the thought of seeing Bella, nervousness at the thought of me possibly confessing my feelings tonight. I took a deep breath and rounded the corner that put me in the foyer. What I saw standing in the doorway made my eyes pop out and jaw drop.

It was Bella, standing there before me looking like the most beautiful creature to ever walk the earth. She was wearing a flowery sundress and her hair flowed down her back like a waterfall. She wasn't wearing too much makeup. She looked natural; like an angel that had just recently descended from the heavens.

Bella seemed to have caught my embarrassing gawking and blushed, lifting her hand in a shy wave. "H-hi," I said, choking on my own breath. "You… you look really nice, Bella." Nice… well wasn't that the understatement of the year? She looked beautiful, radiant even.

She blushed even darker. "Thank you. You look really nice too," she said softly. Between that and staring at her like an idiot, I couldn't hold back from blushing any longer. My face warmed up and I knew my cheeks were probably the color of cherries.

Quil, who seemed to have had enough of my embarrassing and cheesy moment, rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, you two both look absolutely gorgeous, but we can all dwell on that later. For now, let's go and have some fun." And with that, he basically pushed Bella out the house and down to the beach with me following behind them.

I knew Quil was my best friend and he didn't like Bella the way I did, but the way he made her smile and laugh made me extremely jealous. I wish I could just man up and go make conversation with her; make her smile and laugh myself.

Every so often though, when he made Bella laugh too hard, he'd sling an arm around her shoulders, then look back at me with a taunting smirk on his face. That idiot was doing this on purpose.

When we got to the beach, Bella said she was going to grab an ice cream from the cart and would be right back. Once she was well out of earshot I slugged Quil hard in the shoulder.

"Ow," he protested, whining. "What was that for?"

"Were you deliberately _trying _to make me jealous before?" I spat at him.

He laughed. "Oh yeah, man. I'm sorry I just thought it might make you want to tell her without any second thoughts. I did that to show you she's awesome, man. And if you don't tell her how you feel then someone else will soon enough and you'll have missed your chance."

As much as I hated to admit it to myself… Quil was _right. _Bella was the most amazing girl in the world. If I didn't take her soon someone else would. And the mere thought of Bella being the girlfriend of some other guy sickened me to my core. Anytime I thought of that I thought… what if that guy were a jerk, and he hurt her again? She was better than that. She deserved better. And gosh darn it, I'd be the one to give her what she deserved if it was the last thing I ever did.

I sighed, "Guess you're right, man. I'm going to tell her in a bit. When the fire starts. Then maybe she won't freak as much if it's later and she's tired."

Quil busted out laughing and almost fell on the floor. "Dude," he chuckled. "Bella is_ not _going to hurt you if you tell her. But okay. It could be more romantic anyway. Girls dig that kind of sappy romance junk."

We both laughed at the mental image of Bella slapping me silly for a moment when an all too familiar voice snapped me out of it. Unfortunately… it wasn't Bella's.

"I'd advise you to stay away from Bella, Call. She isn't ready for a relationship yet."

_Jacob._

Both of us whipped around to see our ex best friend looking at me with the upmost hate and contempt in his eyes. little did he know I could match him temper for temper. I'd never been afraid of him before. Why should I be now?

I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "How would you know what Bella wants and doesn't want, Jacob?"

"That's easy isn't it," he looked at me like I was stupid. "I'm her best friend. Have been since we were in diapers. When I told her how I felt she told me she wasn't ready. And she won't be ready for you either. It's going to break your fragile little heart."

"Even if she doesn't want me, it's still worth her knowing how I feel." That was true. Even if I'd feel hurt and rejected, I wanted her to know I cared for her and would always be there for her at the very least.

"Alright, I tried to be nice," he growled. "But now you're messing with me. So it's time to play it the hard way. Bottom line… Bella is _mine. _You can't have her." He shoved into me.

Like I said, temper for temper. I shoved the idiot right back and pointed a finger into his chest. "_You _listen to _me _Jacob," I said, my voice low and deadly. "Last time I checked, you said you didn't want to be her friend anymore and you hurt her just as bad as Cullen did. You're no better than him," Jacob visibly flinched, but I didn't care. "And she isn't _yours. _She's a person, not a prize to be claimed and put on a pedestal. Get over yourself and go find Sam."

That seemed to be all Jacob could take because next thing I know he punched me right in the stomach. I staggered backwards in pain, then quickly recomposed myself as I punched him right in the face and pinned him to the ground. "You listen to me, Black," I warned. "I am _not _afraid of you. Never have been and never will be. So let me tell youthis… you aren't good enough for Bella. She deserves so much better than you. She deserves to be loved and cherished and she deserves to have a smile on her face at all times. You were never able to give her that completely and you have only yourself to blame. So don't go after her or me. Just get out of here, got it?"

He didn't say another word. Just shoved me off of him and left. As soon as I got up and brushed the sand off of me I looked right into the eyes of a shocked Bella Swan, who's ice cream cone, now lay melting in the hot sand.

"What on earth was _that?" _she asked, sounding shocked out of her mind.

I took one look at Quil and he nodded firmly at me. It was time to tell her. Now or never. "Bella…" I said hoarsely. "There's something that I need to tell you."

**A/N: I know you hate me but I swear after this chapter there will be no more cliffies! To make it clear I love Jacob but in this story he's the bad guy. What do you think of the fight? How will it go when Embry tells Bella? Vote on the poll and review review review! I'll either update later today or I'll do it tomorrow! All depends on reviews! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the slight delay with this chapter it's been a busy weekend. And you guys cracked me up with your reviews. I assure you that you won't want to kill me this chapter… maybe muahahahaha.**

**Disclaimer: If I actually owned Twilight, I wouldn't have to write this because everything would be my way.**

**Bella POV:" **What on Earth was _that?" _I demanded, surprised. I had never expected to see shy, quiet, calm Embry to beat Jake to the ground like that and defend me against him. Not only that, but I didn't think Embry cared _that _much for me. The way he talked about me… was almost like he had feelings for me too.

I awaited his answer, arms crossed and eyebrows raised in shock. He looked at me, quite terrified, and then he looked to Quil who nodded firmly at him. Embry sighed heavily and said in a shaky voice, "Bella, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" I was confused. Was he going to tell me that Jake had just been on his case for being friends with me or something else stupid? I already knew that.

"Um… okay… listen Bella, I really _really _like you."

That just confused me even more. As much as it warmed my heart to know that I was ninety-nine percent sure he didn't like me the way I liked him. "I know. I like you too, you're awesome."

He shook his head. "No… that's um… not what I meant. I… _like you _like you. Like as more than a friend. And I want to be more than friends with you. You deserve the best, and even if it's not me you want that's alright, because I'll still be your friend and support you. Even if I do have feelings for you."

He… had feelings for me? I could barely believe my ears. Had Quil been right the other day? "Really?" I whispered disbelievingly. "Me?"

He blushed red under his beautiful russet skin. "Yeah… you. I understand if you don't like me or want to see me anymore because I made it awkward."

"No, no, no!" I said quickly. I couldn't let him slip away this easy. Not when I basically already had him! "Embry… I've been afraid to tell you but… I really feel the same way about you. I've just been too afraid to tell you."

Embry's smile went wider than I'd ever seen it. "Really?" He whispered, just like I had. And just like mine, his whisper was warm and happy.

Tears welled up in my eyes, threatening to spill over as I smiled back at him. "Yeah," I nodded my head.

He laughed softly. "I can't believe it," he looked at Quil. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you, man."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean doubted him?"

Embry blushed even redder than before. "Well Quil said that he thought you liked me. I told him he was lying. I didn't think you would, or could like me."

I narrowed my eyes and looked at Quil. "When exactly did he tell you that?"

"Last night after we got back from Port Angeles with you. Why?"

"Because when we were in line at McDonald's getting the food yesterday he asked me if I liked you and I told him I did."

Em's eyes narrowed too and he whipped around pointing right at Quil who was trying to make a break for it. "Stop right there, Ateara."

"Why are you two mad at me?" he asked indignantly.

"Because you told me a secret that Bella told you not to tell anyone. Granted, I didn't know it was true but it still wasn't fair of you to do that, bro." Embry's voice was disapproving.

Quil held his hands up in surrender. "I know and I'm sorry. But hey, I did it for a good cause. I could tell you liked her too and it was all part of my plan to get you two together. I guess we didn't need a plan, though. Jake's jerkiness was enough to get you two to talk."

"It's alright, Quil," I said, giving him a hug. "I forgive you. Just… never do something like that again without asking me first, okay?"

He nodded and smiled at the two of us. "Well okay then, you two lovebirds! Let's get our bonfire on! I brought marshmallows!" Quil ran off to start the fire leaving Embry and I laughing in his wake.

When the laughter died down, Embry smiled warmly at me and offered his hand. "Shall we?" I nodded at him and took it. As we walked down to join Quil, I couldn't help but dwell on the good feeling that I had about the coming hours.

**Embry POV: **My head was spinning. I could barely get over the joy I felt at knowing the fact Bella harbored feelings for me too. But the one thing still stuck in my brain… was she my girlfriend now? What did all this mean?

I tried not to think about it much as the hours passed with the three of us roasting s'mores and laughing around the fire, but as we walked home I knew it was time to get my answers.

Quil seemed to get the hint and walked a little ways ahead of us. I loved holding her hand, it made me feel good inside. "Bella?" I asked nervously and stopped walking.

"Yes?" she smiled up at me with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

I felt my cheeks grow red as I tried to choke out the words. "I don't know if it goes without saying now but I want to ask anyway… do you want to be my girlfriend?"

The smile on her face in that moment could light up an entire room. "I would love to be your girlfriend, Embry." She wrapped her arms around her waist and laid her head against my chest in a hug that made my heart want to grow wings and fly away.

The rest of the walk home was filled with us talking about our favorite colors and foods, what kinds of music we liked and didn't like and everything like that. It was the most amazing ten minutes I'd ever spent.

Quil had probably went inside already instead of waiting out here to say goodbye to Bella. Probably wanted to give us a sense of 'privacy' or something.

We stopped at her truck door and I hugged her close, wishing I would never have to let her go. "Call me when you get home, okay Bells? I just want to know you got there safely."

She smiled. "I will," she promised.

I opened the truck door for her and she got in and closed it behind her. "Goodnight, Bella," I said as she turned on the engine. "Goodnight," she whispered before driving down the road.

I stood there and watched until the truck had rounded the corner, then spun around and headed for the house. There was no way I could be this lucky. Bella Swan was _my _girlfriend. Not Edward Cullen's, not Jacob Black's or Mike Newton's, but mine.

The thought made me smile as I passed my kitchen, but before I got to the stairs I heard, "So, you're a taken man huh, Call?"

"And you'll be a dead man if you don't shut up, Ateara. My mom is upstairs and if she even hears the words 'taken' and 'Embry' in one sentence she will go even more loopy and giddy than she already usually is."

A laugh came from the den. "Then I guess I was already giddy and loopy before you even walked through that door because Quil told me," came the voice of my mother.

Quil and I walked into the den together to see my mother in her pajamas and night robe already, with Food Network on the T.V. and her wavy black hair tied into a bun. Quil sat in the loveseat and I kissed my mom on the cheek and sat next to her on the couch.

"Don't worry, mom. You'll always be my number one girl."

She smiled knowingly at me. "Honey, thank you but from what I've heard Bella Swan is extremely important to you."

I blushed and shrugged my shoulders. "Alright, you and her are tied for number one."

"Much better," she smirked. "I want to meet her, sweetheart. From what Quil here has said she seems absolutely lovely and I do want to meet the first girl that's ever made my boy act this way."

I gave my mother a squeeze around the shoulders. "Okay, I'll bring her by tomorrow. Just no showing off my baby pictures or anything."

She laughed. "I make no promises, honey."

I rolled my eyes. "Goodnight, mom," I hopped up from the couch and grabbed Quil by the arm. "Come on, dummy."

"Hey! Not cool!" but I ignored him and dragged him up the stairs.

When we were both changed, we sat down in my room and Quil smirked at me. "So… you and Bella, huh?"

I smiled, what was probably the cheesiest smile known to man and nodded. "Yeah me and Bella."

He patted me on the shoulder. "Even though I know you won't I'm going to tell you anyway. You hurt her and I'm going to murder you. She's like my little sister and if you hurt her I will kill you. Got it?"

"Of course. I'd never hurt her. I care about her too much."

Before he could say something else my phone buzzed and I quite literally dove for it. It was her.

(Bold=Bella, Italics=Embry)

**Hey, just got home. I'll see u tomorrow. I miss you :)**

_Alright, I'm glad you got back okay. I'll see u tomorrow and I miss you too. Goodnight :)_

**Goodnight :)**

I stared at the phone for a moment, wondering yet again how I could be so lucky as to have her like me back.

"Whipped," coughed Quil, which made me throw my phone down and smack him the head with my pillow.

"Go to sleep you idiot."

**A/N: Longest chapter yet because I owe you for the cliffies, for being awesome and for being a little late with this update! I'll be back either tomorrow or the next day if you guys review a lot. But since you always do… I'll be back! I love you guys so much! And by the way I'm giving the poll one more day for anyone that wants to vote… so if you haven't yet get on it and I'll announce the story title and pairing on Wednesday. The new story should be up by Friday that way!**

**Thanks for Reading and Supporting me!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello there my lovelies! I'm terribly sorry for the delay in updating, and I'm sorry my Bella/Seth story hasn't been posted. I'm still working out the kinks in that one but it should be out either Saturday or Sunday! But I promise I'll get back on track and update again! Here's the chapter where Bella meets Embry's mom! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I sound like Stephanie to you?**

**Bella POV: **I woke up that morning, feeling more peaceful than I had in months. Maybe it was because I hadn't had any nightmares recently, or maybe it was because of Embry. My heart fluttered at the very mention of his name. _ Embry. _When I first met him in Jake's garage a few months ago, the thought of liking Embry had never even crossed my mind. But now I was finding myself going head over heels for this guy. It's funny, the way life works I guess.

The buzzing of my phone interrupted my reverie. I ran to the bedside table to retrieve it, almost tripping over the charger cord in the process. It was a text from Embry.

**(Bold=Embry,**_** Bold Italics=Bella)**_

**Good morning, Bells (: did you sleep well last night?**

_**Like a baby, thanks for asking(: what's up?**_

**You're too cute. My mom kinda sorta wanted to meet you. Would you mind coming over? Today's her day off.**

_**Umm… ok. But what if she doesn't like me?**_

**She'll love you, I promise. Can you come by within the next couple hours or so? **

_**Sure (: see you then. **_

**Can't wait (:**

I set the phone down smiling. He was so sweet.

But seconds later, nervousness washed over me again. Meet his mom? Was I ready for that? What if she didn't like me? What if because she didn't like me Embry broke up with me? What if-?

I mentally slapped myself. I shouldn't be psyching myself out about this. If I did then I would just make a fool of myself in front of Mrs. Call. I took a deep breath and cleared my mind. I knew I was being completely ridiculous. Embry had grown up with just his mother, and he was so kind and loving. He had to get that nature from her… right?

But I wanted to look somewhat nice meeting his mother… didn't want her first impression of me to lead her to believe I was a slob. However, I knew that I had the fashion sense of a stick. Besides Alice Cullen (who unfortunately is unreachable) there was only one person I had to help me.

**(Thirty minutes later)**

'_Ding! Ding! Di-' _I flung open my door and breathed a sigh of relief, throwing my arms around her. "Thank you _so _much for coming over! I know it's been a while but I really needed you."

"Of course you needed me, B! You always need me when it comes to style!" bragged Leah. We headed up to my room and she put me down into the chair by my vanity. "Sit right here," she ordered me.

After all these years I knew better than to mess with Leah Clearwater, especially when she was in the midst of a makeover. You only make that mistake once. So I gave her a salute and she rolled her eyes before turning and proceeding to rip apart my drawers and closet.

"So," I said conversationally, pretending not to notice the chaotic mess going on before my eyes. "I've missed you Lee-bee. How've you been?"

"Oh you know, I'm getting ready to graduate high school, my brothers' an annoying little twerp as usual, and I'm still attempting to get over the fact my boyfriend of two and a half years dumped me for my cousin. So overall pretty good," she said sarcastically. "Anyway enough about me. How've you been? Your breakup is the fresh one. I still can't believe Cullen left you in the woods alone like that. Or that Jacob left you to join Sam's band of jerks. You two have always been so close; even when we were kids."

Surprisingly I didn't flinch at the mention of Edward's name. But I did flinch when she mentioned Jacob. She was right. Ever since we were kids Jake and I have been inseparable; which made the loss of our friendship even more painful. "Edward's breakup has just become whatever to me recently. I think I'm over it, I have Embry now. And Jake… as painful and shocking as it is, I think I'll be good as long as I have Quil and Em. I just hope that Sam doesn't recruit them or Seth next."

Leah's expression turned cold as ice, her voice as hard as stone. "Yeah. If Sam recruits Seth he won't be able to get me out of his nightmares." I laughed, even though I knew she was dead serious.

There was a short awkward silence before Leah gasped excitedly. "Bella, I've found the perfect outfit for you!"

She held up a pair of black denim jeans, a white floral tank and a knit beige short sleeve cardigan. My mother had bought them for me when she came to visit me back in my zombie phase. I'd never worn them. But maybe now that I was with Embry I should update my style to a more confident look.

Leah plugged in her curling wand and as we waited for it to heat up she said, "So, Quil called me last night after Embry fell asleep. Told me about how it all happened. I'm happy for you. Em's a great guy. But I need to warn him, if he ever hurts you he's going to have Seth and me on his tail trying to kill him."

I giggled and gave her a short hug. "Thanks, Lee-bee. But I don't think that will be necessary with him."

"I sure hope not, Bellsie. I sure hope not."

An hour later Leah was driving me down to Embry's in her old SUV. To her credit, I never thought I could look this good and I liked it. I made a promise to myself that I would start to care a bit more about how I looked. This new look made me feel confident, and I loved it.

Eventually we pulled up in front of Embry's house and I looked at Leah and smiled. "Thank you for all this, Leah. I mean it."

"Of course. It's the least I can do for my metaphorical pale-faced twin sister. And remember, don't be nervous. Tiffany Call is such a sweet woman and she's bound to love you. There's nothing to be scared of."

I nodded and got out of the car. Leah drove off, leaving me to walk up to Embry's front door, for the first time ever, by myself.

After standing there like an idiot for a few minutes I finally got up the courage to ring the doorbell. Much to my surprise it was Quil that answered the door. "Hey Bells!" he shouted picking me up and twirling me into the house. "You look hot," he joked, punching me lightly in the shoulder.

Before I could even respond, Embry's beautiful voice said, "Quil Ateara, I swear on Taha Aki himself if you hit on my girl again I will bury you alive and dance on your grave." Then Quil stepped out from in front of me, putting me face to face with Embry. His mouth dropped to the floor and his eyes popped out of his head.

It took him a moment to regroup before he wrapped me up in a hug, kissed my temple and said, "You look beautiful."

I blushed. "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself," I smiled. And he really didn't look bad. He looked incredibly handsome in his faded jeans and grey and white checked button-down.

Not a moment more the most delicious smell ever hit my nose and my eyes glazed over. Before I could say a word Embry touched my cheek and said, "Mom's cooking her famous triple cheese lasagna for you. Now come on."

He led me to the kitchen to see a middle aged woman with jet black hair and brown eyes just like Embry's.

"Mom," Embry said. "This is my girlfriend Bella. Bella this is my mom Tiffany Call."

Mrs. Call looked at me for a moment, then said…

**A/N: Sorry I know it was a cliffy but it's late here. OMG I forgot to announce that the votes came in (long ago haha) and my new story will be a Bella/Seth! The first chapter will be up by next Sunday at the latest because I'm working out the title and plotlines and everything but it will be out soon and I will update by next Sunday at the latest too. Review! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
